


Забытые воспоминания

by Veron_Midori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, POV Jean Kirstein
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мою исповедь никто никогда не услышит. Как и о моём прошлом. Я больше не желаю оглядываться назад. И я больше не собираюсь быть таким ничтожеством!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забытые воспоминания

Все прошедшие года моей жизни были проведены в каком-то безумном, стремительном беге времени. Я пытался обогнать его, но оно всегда ускользало от меня, разгоняло осколки не заживших, терзающих воспоминаний, уводило, заманивало в самые потаённые уголки моего разума, которые никто никогда не сможет найти в моей душе. И в этих запрятанных воспоминаниях я схоронил свою давнюю мечту, то сокровенное желание. Желание, зародившееся ещё в раннем детстве. В те невыносимо-серые дни… 

В такие похожие дни прошлое подкрадывается ко мне слишком близко, но, в то же время, кажется таким далёким, забытым, похороненным глубоко в душе. Вместе с ним я навсегда похоронил ту детскую мечту. Я думал, что смогу добиться её, во что бы то ни стало. Но кто бы мог подумать, что она оказалась настолько хрупкой, что рассыпалась в моих дрожащих, окровавленных руках. 

Мою исповедь никто никогда не услышит. Как и о моём прошлом. Я больше не хочу оглядываться назад. 

 

Я родился и вырос в маленьком уныло-сером городе в северной части за стеной Роза, окружённым горами с западной стороны. И я всегда ненавидел его, хоть эта ненависть и поблекла на фоне прошедших лет. 

Мой город не отличался ни богатым урожаем, ни тёплым климатом, ни сильными стражами, охранявшими порядок. Самый что ни на есть обычный город, унылый до мозга костей, какой ещё поискать надо. 

В нём было всё единственно. Единственная водокачка, единственный рынок, единственная группа стражей, пропивающие свои заработки в местных кабаках и возомнившие себя лучшими из лучших. И у каждого жителя было по одному единственному желанию, оно было видно по их грустным задумчивым глазам - вы бы сразу поняли, если бы взглянули в них. Только тоска во множестве, она охватывала своими крепкими путами всё вокруг. 

Тоска стелилась по паршивой захолустной земле и тянулась к разочарованному серому небу. Может, людям, живущим где-нибудь в лучшем месте, небо казалось таким заманчивым и далёким, но я ощущал это небо как непосредственную суть своей жизни, как песок, вздымающийся от неосторожного шага по немощённой улице в центре города, как дрёму в холодный дождливый вечер, как умирающая надежда в печальных людских глазах. Надежда о том, что когда-нибудь мы сможем жить лучшей жизнью. Что когда-нибудь мы сумеем найти выход из этой клетки, построенной самими нами, чтобы выжить. Когда-нибудь… Но в нашем городе не было времени думать о подобном – его чертовски не хватало. Да и сейчас, наверное, тоже. Люди работали, чтобы прокормить себя и свою семью. Жить без стремлений и надежд… люди в моём городе гнили на глазах, проживая свои жизни. Я хотел выбраться оттуда, я мечтал жить в лучшем месте. 

В моём городе холода наступали всегда очень рано – в начале осени, когда урожай ещё не успевали собрать до конца. Поэтому к еде относились очень бережно, бывало, что урожай был так мал, что люди целыми семьями стояли в очередях за продуктами, пытаясь купить хоть что-нибудь, чтобы сварить себе ужин после тяжёлого рабочего дня. 

Вместе с холодом, словно два неразлучных друга, приходили сильные ветра. Я всегда ненавидел эти дни, пронизывающие насквозь, когда ржавое железо грохочет на крышах домов, не сдерживая порывы сильных ветров, когда солнце плотно закрывают хмурые дождевые тучи, когда скупое тепло не даёт о себе знать холодными ночами, - казалось, что всё тоскует об ушедших солнечных днях. 

Но, не смотря на то, что я жил в таком городе, в моей жизни были собственные маленькие радости. Кажется, дети всегда даже в самом плохом найдут свой свет надежды. И этим светом был мой дядя. А точнее, это то, что он рассказывал мне. Его слова вселяли в меня ту самую надежду, что согревала в те холодные серые дни. Ту надежду, в которой я так нуждался. 

 

Одним дождливым осенним вечером он рассказал мне о прекрасном солнечном городе, в котором живёт король. Тогда я решил, что во что бы то ни стало побываю в том городе и увижу всё великолепие, рассказанное дядей, своими собственными глазами. Тогда это было всем для меня, и я впервые научился мечтать.

Когда дядя бывал дома, - а не выпивал с друзьями, - я всегда садился рядом с ним и просил рассказать мне о том солнечном городе и о людях, живущих в нём. Но дядя не всегда соглашался, ссылаясь на свою усталость. 

 

\- Дядя, расскажи мне о том городе ещё раз, ну! - помню, я забрался на высокое папино кресло, отчего моя голова была наравне с дядиной. Обычно он приходил с работы совсем измотанным, но тогда я не мог понять причину его отказов. 

За окном осенний ветер гонял листья, обрывки старых газет, клочья невесть кем забытой ветоши. Дым из труб хаотично метался над крышами домов. В то время года город всегда разъедала сырость, закрывали тучи и теснили туманы. 

\- Опять расспрашиваешь? И чего это ты, словно одержимый, - грубовато-дружелюбно отвечает дядя, но вдруг его голос искажается болью. Он тянется к пояснице, но не трёт её, а лишь морщится, бросив на меня сердитый, но, в то же время, усталый взгляд. – Утомил ты меня, ей богу. Иди у мамки спроси. Работа сегодня тяжёлая была, и ты ещё со своими расспросами! 

 

Той ночью я никак не мог заснуть. Ветер царапал окно, за стеной храпел дядя, тикали часы над кроватью, старый облезлый кот урчал в ногах. А мысли вереницей путались у меня в голове, не давая спокойно мыслить, словно ворох осенних листьев, подхваченных шаловливым ветром. 

«Я обязательно буду жить в том солнечном, добром и замечательном городе на свете. И стану самым лучшим солдатом, чтобы подтвердить своё право жить в нём, - думал я, ворочаясь в кровати, подминая под собой жёсткую подушку. 

Я помню, что любил представлять себе тот волшебный город в мельчайших подробностях - до того, какую еду едят жители города и чем занимаются в свободное время. В уме рисовал карты окрестностей, строений домов, переулков, патрулей стражников, разбросанных по городу. Когда я не мог уснуть, я подолгу смотрел в окно, не закрытое занавеской (перед сном я всегда открывал его, после того как мать плотно закроет). 

Там, за окном, холодный осенний ветер трепал ветви деревьев. На переднем плане, едва не задевая стекло, раскачивалась голая, чёрная ветка, словно костлявая рука, пытающая пробраться вовнутрь. Между ветками дерева с кривыми массивным стволом висела луна. А за деревом, в ночи, глубоко внизу, лежал спящий город. Город, не разбавленный никакими красками. Но в такие счастливые минуты мечтаний… в такие минуты я любил его, как любой ребёнок любит свой родной город. Как глупо бы это ни звучало. 

 

Дядя работал городским стражем и всегда приходил домой поздно, иногда подвыпившим. Я не мог предугадать, когда у него хорошее настроение или плохое, но бывали вечера, когда дядя с удовольствием снова и снова рассказывал мне о солнечном городе из моих детских мечтаний. Он говорил, что этот город находится за крепкой внутренней стеной Синой и никакие титаны в жизнь туда не пробьются (знал бы он, что на самом-то деле могут). Там круглый год тепло, урожай всегда высок, и еды всегда хватает, отчего люди никогда не голодают. А порядок в городе защищают жандармы - самые лучшие солдаты во всём королевстве, служащие королю.

 

\- Всё – я решил! – в один из таких вечеров я сидел у дяди на коленях, с восхищением слушая его историю. За стеной, на кухне, мать готовила ужин. Я помню звон тарелок, запах свежеиспечённого хлеба, унылое завывание ветра за стеклом, урчание кота, что мирно посапывал в соседнем кресле. - Я стану жандармом и буду защищать короля! Буду жить в том городе, и никакие титаны меня не достанут! 

Дядя добродушно рассмеялся, потрепав меня по русым волосам. Я до сих пор помню его большие и сильные руки, которые с лёгкостью поднимали меня, как пёрышко. 

\- Ишь ты чего захотел. Ну и правильно. Нечего с титанами водиться, только жизнь свою зря потеряешь, - я помню добрые тёмно-карие глаза дяди в такие минуты, - Жан, а ты знаешь - чтобы быть жандармом, нужно стать одним из лучших среди новичков. Сможешь ли ты добиться этого сам? 

Тогда мне казалось, что я смогу всё. Казалось, только руку протяни, и всё, что я хочу, обязательно будет у меня. Так близко я чувствовал свою мечту, слишком долго желал её. А ещё я хотел выглядеть сильным и храбрым в добрых дядиных глазах. Я любил его, хоть он был не из лучших людей. 

\- Я смогу, вот увидишь! 

 

В тот холодный вечер я пообещал дяде, что стану жандармом. Не знаю, воспринял ли он мои слова всерьёз или нет, но он лишь улыбнулся, вновь потрепав меня по волосам. 

...Однажды его вызвали на срочное дело, и он уехал из города. Я слышал от горожан, что его подставили товарищи-стражники, и он погиб. Он умер не из-за каких-то там титанов, которых все так страшатся, – из-за людей! В моей вере в человечество появилась первая трещина. И хоть мне удалось собрать эту веру вновь, я всё ещё помню ту боль потери. Она ещё жива в моём сердце. 

 

Моё детство прошло в какой-то иллюзии веры в светлое будущее. Вспоминая себя прежнего, мне кажется, что тогда я был другим человеком. Но рано повзрослев, я понял, что не всё так просто в этом мире. Жизнь не предоставит тебе все, что ты пожелаешь, не примет с распростертыми объятиями, чтобы открыть все свои заветные секреты и потаённые тайны. Человек должен сам добиваться поставленной цели. Я изменился, но те слова, то обещание, что я дал дяде, так и остались не выполненными. 

И сейчас, оказываясь наедине со своими мыслями, закрывая уставшие глаза после долгого и изнуряющего дня, я оказываюсь там, проваливаюсь во тьму тех дней, когда я был так жалок, так испуган, хотел спрятаться от этого мира, забыв своё истинное желание. 

Ведь я хотел не спрятаться за каменными стенами, поджав хвост. Всё что я хотел это посмотреть на город из моих детских мечтаний. Я всего лишь хотел отдать всего себя, чтобы служить королю. Как так получилось, что я стал таким эгоистом? Как я стал таким ничтожеством?! 

 

Тогда я думал, что смогу справиться с любым титаном. Но я ошибался. 

Я слишком боялся смерти. 

 

...В те минуты так много глаз окружали меня: в одних читалась решимость, смешанная с волнением, в других – лишь неописуемый ужас от происходящего, желание заставить себя поверить, что это лишь просто дурной сон. Но это не сон – это реальность. Жестокая, чёртова реальность! 

\- Разойтись! 

Всех как один, новобранцы приложили свои руки к сердцу и хором выкрикнули согласие. Но так ли это? Всего лишь исполнение обязанностей, испуганных людей, заставляющих себя храбриться. Это всего лишь люди, которые не хотят умирать. И я такой же. Я не хочу умирать, не добившись своей цели! 

\- Почему, почему именно сейчас? – мысли путались, я не хотел принимать того, что на самом деле произошло. – Уже завтра я должен был отправиться во внутренний город! 

«Как ты стал таким ничтожеством, Жан?!» - кричал внутренний голос, но разум был слеп, разум не желал подчиняться страшной реальности. 

 

Мои товарищи гибли один за другим, а я не мог ничего поделать. Я не смог спасти их, тело не слушалось, я не желал принимать ужасающую действительность. Если бы я остановил титанов, ничего бы не произошло. Тогда я думал – подхожу ли я для такого? Готов ли я к такой ответственности?.. 

 

«Жан, ты не силён. И поэтому хорошо понимаешь слабых. К тому же, ты верно осознаёшь положение. Ты всегда точно знаешь, что нужно делать. Твои приказы были правильными, поэтому я выжил». 

 

Эй, Марко… Знаешь, друг, твои слова заставили меня задуматься о многом. Твои слова заставили меня открыть глаза на самого себя. И в тот момент я понял: мы всё время были на волосок от гибели. Но, чёрт возьми, мы выжили! Незачем бояться смерти – нужно верить в себя и в силы своих друзей! Я просто обязан выжить, у меня нет права на ошибку! Я не хочу сгнить, прячась за стенами, как жалкий трус. Я стану сильнее и буду защищать то, что мне дорого. Любой ценой.

 

Вместо своей мечты я выбрал крылья свободы, о которых так мечтал ты. Ведь ты поверил в меня, и я смог преодолеть свою слабость, сковавшую меня все эти годы, перестал надеяться на детские мечты. 

И крылья свободы по сей день несут меня вперёд. 

 

Мою исповедь никто никогда не услышит. Как и о моём прошлом. Я больше не желаю оглядываться назад. И я больше не собираюсь быть таким ничтожеством!


End file.
